


It's Just an Alien- No Big

by Fae-and-night (goodgirlgonegeek16)



Series: My Sastiel Shots (tumblr back-up) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirlgonegeek16/pseuds/Fae-and-night
Summary: I'm coming back to this AU later.





	It's Just an Alien- No Big

Sam desperately tries to calm himself- what are people always saying about deep breaths? 

In, out, everything is cool. It's just an alien. 

Just a beautiful, blue eyed, night sky winged alien. No big. 

It's not like Sam has been preparing for this his entire life. 

It's not like his entire family was obsessed with the "unexplained" ever since his mom was killed by a relative of the moth-man, or so his dad maintained. Sam had always preferred the stars to long nights camped in swamp, forest, desert, any form of wilderness, just to get a glimpse of the cryptid you were hunting. 

Sam loved the research, loved the steady recordings that ran into the dawn breaks, loved the geology and the very scale of ufology, and how did it pay off. 

With the most beautiful creature Sam could ever have imagined hovering above him in his too small cubicle. Sam sincerely believed, just for a second, that he’d died and gone to heaven.   
“Sam Winchester,” the alien intoned, voice incredibly deep for such delicate features, “I am Castiel; I heard your call.” Oh yeah, definitely heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm coming back to this AU later.


End file.
